Flick The switch and watch the socket
by ImMeganGrace
Summary: A story based on Gabrielle and her feelings about having her unwanted baby... things change and she changes... jus my take on how i would like to have seen Gabby become as a person... Bree is her shoulder in this... other characters also appear
1. Chapter 1

**"Flick the Switch, and Watch the Socket"**

**Note: This is my First fanfic...so i applogise in advance for it sucking...im new:)**

**Plot: Basically Its about Gabrielle and the baby ... and her unresolved feelings about her unwanted pregnancy... Bree is her shoulder to cry on... this is jus a side to Gabrielle i would like to see...and the way i would have liked her to deal with the situation..enjoy! Xxx - Megs**

**Ps: By the way im from Australia so i havent seen any of the 2nd season i have read transcripts and stuff... so i kno about Gabrielle failing down the stairs... again jus my take on the situations... when i finally finish i will be including the failling down the stairs thing... changing it of course... so its not the same senario as the episode... i also added a bit about Gabrielle and her model friends...again from and episode..jus so ya'll kno!**

**Wisteria Lane - Day Time**

_**: Gabrielle and Bree are at Bree's house sitting drinking ice tea on the porch : **_

_A young mother chases her giggling three year old daughter as she runs playfully away from her mothers side_

(Bree smiles lovingly at the small child and her mother as they pass by)

**Bree: **Aww...isnt she sweet

**Gabrielle: **(not convienced, as she looks away) Yeah... sweet

_**MARY ALICE: "" When a child is born into this world it is considered a blessing, a joyus celebration of life, sadly for some it can be considered a life sentence..."**_

**Bree: **(cheerfully) Hey, Gabby jus think that will be you in a few years

**Gabrielle: **(looking less than impressed) Hell no you think id be caught dead in those sketchers (referring to the mothers raggered joggers) Noooo, i-i dont think so (as she sips her ice tea)

_**MARY ALICE: "" This was the case for Gabrielle Solis"**_

**Bree: **Its so exciting...(staring) .. A new baby..(breaks her stare and playfully grabs gabby's arm) Im so excited for you...arent you excited?

**Gabrielle:** Yeah exciting...sure thing you got it ... im jus one great bit ball of excitment! (sarcastically)

**Bree: **Oh Gabby come on ... you may not be showing it but i know your excited..( sounding very certain of herself)

**Gabrielle: **Well atleast your sure... i mean yeah not that the whole pregnancy thing isnt a hoot you know the getting fat...throwing up oh and did i mention the not being able to fit into my favourite and very expensive might i add...Dolce & Gabbana salmon pink dress!...oh yea its great..(sarcastically, as she crossed her leg and sips her tea)

**Bree: **Oh honey, that will pass... (completley ignoring Gabrielle trying to change the subject) when i was pregnant with Andrew i put on all my weight during the first part...by the time i was six months i tell ya...i was the size of a house...i couldnt fit into anythink!

**Gabrielle: **(taps brees knee) Bree, Honey...i know your trying to help but honey... (smiles) Not helping... (pause) ..The size of a house...jeez (rolls eyes)

**Bree: **Oh im sorry sweetie... so... any names yet

**Gabrielle: **(as if she didnt hear a word bree jus said) Names, Names for what ( she say while re -applying her lip gloss)

**Bree: **Gabby, the baby silly

**Gabrielle: **Oh of course, no Bree. Bree right now its the size of a walnut, im sure it really doesnt care about names...(pause)(putting lip gloss away) you sound like Carlos... the two of you shuld make a prision play date and you can discuss all the baby names you want.

**Bree: **(getting the hint that Gabrielle wants to drop the baby thing) Okay, Okay... oh hey did you see Mike at Susans today, i think maybe they might work things out

**Gabrielle: **Oh honey please! ... once your boyfriends alledged son holds ya hostage ... the relationship is pretty much crossing the dont go there line!

**Bree:** Oh come on' Gabby they love each other... doesnt that count?

**Gabrielle:** Sweetie... all im saying is... Mary Alices son or not Zach is crazy... He held a gun to Susans head, all i say is that she may not be in a hurry to get into another situation like that again i sure as hell wouldnt!

**Bree:** Yeah well... im not sure about that...(looks over to gabbys house)

(outside Gabbys house is a red convertible)

**Bree: **Gabby i think you have vistors

**Gabrielle: **Oh crap! (picks up her bag)

**Bree:** company?

**Gabrielle:** Not exactly

( Four stunning ladies stand at the curb of Gabby's house)

**Gabrielle:** Thats Emma-jay, Dana, Kelly and Jenna... (stand with her arms crossed her toe pointed out tapping her hill)

**Bree:** ( bree looking at how beautiful all 4 women are) Wow... They look like models

**Gabrielle: **That cos they are... we use to model together we haven seen each other in years so now i have to go over there and have a fabulos afternoon and convience them that i am blissfully happy that my husban is not in prision and and that i am not pregnant with a baby i never wanted in the frist place. (Bree and Gabby exchange looks) (sighs) wish me luck!

(Bree pats Gabbys shoulder as Gabrielle walks over to her friends who embrace her with hugs)

_**: Gabrielles house, Gabby is sitting in her living room with her friends :**_

**Gabrielle**: So ... you guys look great...

**Jenna: **Oh Gabby you too ... congrats on the bubs!

**Kelly: **Yea... conratulations Gabby when are you due?

**Gabrielle: **Oh yea kno... next year-ish

**Kelly:** Wow how scary next year, having a baby ... good bye size 4 huh gabs!

**Gabrielle:** Hmmm... (unimpressed)

**Jenna: **Any names picked out yet?

**Emma-jay: **Yea ...do kno boy, girl yet?

**Gabrielle: **No...its a bit early for all that...(uncomfortable with the conversation be on her) So um... where are you guys workin at?

**Jenna:** Well actually im out of work right now... its jus temporary you know until somethink worth doin comes up... cos you know i have the choice now to take what jobs i want when i want them...

**Kelly:** Oh please, Gabrielle.. have you heard of fourteen year olds... they are the new trend in the fashion world. Why would a designer want someone like Jenna when they can have a trainable fourteen year old... (to jenna under her breathe) only temporary...please!

**Jenna:** Hey jus because your boy friend preffers teeny boopers over some thirty year old hag like you doesnt mean you have to take it out on me!

**Emma-jay:** (giggle uncomfortably) yea...okay so Gabby we should be going... before world war three breaks out...listen good luck with everythink you seem to be doin really well... and hey so what if this wasnt the way you planned things... you seem to be doin pretty danm good... goodluck it was nice seein you (hugs gabby)

(Kelly and Jenna take a turn also huggin gabby then all wave goodbye as they leave)

_**: At Lynettes House playing poker, Susan, Bree Gabrielle and Edie :**_

**Susan: **Im out! (throws her cards in)

**Edie:** No kidding...speaking of out how is Mike?

**Susan: **HaHa... Edie. No actually Mike and we , we talking...

**Bree:** talking, talking is good (looks to Gabby refering to their conversation earlier) so... when does he move back in?

**Lynette: **Oh no...moving back in... is he bringing Zach... cos ya kno... speed dialing 911 would be a good idea right about now!

**Susan:** Wooow...Hold it..who said anythink about moving back in?

**Edie:** So then its still off...

**Susan:** No, I didnt say that...

**Gabrielle:** So...what about Zach...

**Susan:** I dont kno... and i didnt ask i cant deal with that right now...all i kno is Mike and i love each other

**Bree:** ...and thats alll that matters! (smiles smuggly)

**Susan:** okay okay (throws arms up in the air playfully) enough about me...hey Gabby seen some flash car at your house today...got a new car?

**Gabrielle: **Ah...no... jus some old friends from way back

(susan smiles as her and lynette leave to grab some more chips from upstairs)

**Bree:** So howd... it go?

**Gabrielle:** Yea it was okay... theyre all depressed, out of work... been replaced by fourteen year olds

**Bree:** Yea..

**Gabrielle:** Yea... didnt have to explain where Carlos was didnt even get a chance!...but ill tell ya...they dont even ask about my husband... but they notice straught away that im pregnant (under her breathe)_ No more size 4 for you _(mimicking Kelly) its not like im even showing..god!

**Bree: **Oh no, no sweetie your glowing... that probably how they knew..

**Gabrielle: **Please...glowing... that woud be my $100 face cream.

(Gabby looks uncomfortable as she adjusts her clothes)

**Edie:** gettin a little to big for our britches are we princesse?

**Gabrielle: **Who invited you here..anyway?

**Bree: **Oh Edie leave her alone she is pregnant

**Gabreille: **(annoyed) So you keep reminding me!

**Edie:** Excuse me but arent pregnant women... spose to be all i dont kno... caring and nice!

**Gabrielle: **Edie will jus go play with a powepoint or somethink...!

**Edie: **Yep its definatley the face cream

(susan and Lynette return)

**Gabrielle:** Thats me out (referring to the poker game)

**Lynette:** Oh no Gabby you dont have to go yet do you?

**Susan:** No Gabby please...stay... we haven even got on to baby talk yet

**Gabrielle: **No baby talk! ... guys im out... tired ya kno how it is...ill call yas later.

(Gabrielle walks out, Bree looking concerned)

**Bree: **(say as she gets up to leave) Listen Guys gon on with out me ill be back in a bit.

**Lynette:** Honey you okay..?

**Bree: **Yea everythinks fine... jus remember i forgot to thaw the... the ah meat for tonighs tea...dont worry ill be back

**Susan: **Bye..

**Lynette:** okay...

**Edie:** God they're dropping like flies (leans back in her chair)

**_: Cuts t Bree at Gabrielles door:_**

(bree knock on the door)

**Bree: **Gabby, its me Bree..

(Gabby, takes her shoes off then walks down stairs taking her time to open the door)

**Bree: **Gabby!

**Gabrielle:** Hold on!

(gabby walks down the stairs... Gabby has an upset look on her face which quickly turns to a fake over the top smile as she opens the door)

**Gabrielle: **Bree!

**Bree: **Sweetie i jus came to makes sure you were okay?

**Gabrielle: **Me...sure...im great..better than Great!

**Bree: **Gabby...

**Gabrielle: **What...! Bree im fine!..you want a drink?

**Bree:** Gabby ( walkin after Gabrielle who is moving from room to room avoiding eye contact with Bree)

**Gabrielle:** BREE! will you jus drop it... Im FINE! ... stop worrying about me... you have your own problems... you dont need mine...if i even had any... stop worryin about me and start worrying about your own family... (angry...but shaky) Hows Andrew huh... heard from your own son lately...

**Bree:** Im jus trying to help you! why wont you let me help you? GABBY!(angry)(grabs gabbys arm who is still walking away form her)

**Gabrielle: **Help me , help me how can you help me when i cant even help my self...my husband is in jail and i dont kno how im going to get him out...and you kno the funny thing he is the one in jail but im the one locked up! you kno i cant even go shopping with out Carlos's knowing... he has to sign my cheques cos he cut up all my credit cards!... And i cant get a job cos the only thing i am good at is modeling and no one want a pregnant model!...oh yeah...thats right im pregnant...with a baby i didnt even want and everyone keeps telling me , your glowing... any names picked out...do you want a boy or (starts crying) a girl... i dont want a boy or a girl i dont want to be pregnant and alone i want my life back the way it was before all of this...! i dont want any of this! So tell me Bree can you fix this? (Bree is looking at Gabrielle with sympathetic eyes) NO? because im a horibble person...people arent suppose to not want their babys... so why dont i want mine...what wrong with me Bree... what wrong with me? (Bree goes to grab... Gabby who is crying... they sit in the floor)

**Bree: **Oh honey...your not a horrible person... your not!... trust me when you hold that baby in your arms... your heart stops...it will come!

**Gabrielle:** What if it doesnt... im not like you and susan and lynette... im not motherly!

**Bree:** Not like us sweetie...weve been at this alot longer than you and its not always that easy for us either...

**Gabrielle:** Im going to be a terrible mother...Bree...i cant do this!

**Bree: **Gabrielle look at me Gabby...listen i promise you it will come... you kno when i got pregnant with andrew i was 19... and yeah well he wasnt exactly planned...

**Gabrielle: **Yea well your a great mother... even at 19 i bet you did everythink right... i -i (cries)

**Bree: **No you kno what ...honey honey (holds Gabrielles hand) i was so scared... i thought i was going to do somethin wrong all the time... i had second thoughts...like this ..i thought i was going to be a terrible mother too...and you kno what happend... you know what changed my life...(gabrielle sobbing looks up at Bree ) Socket covers!

(Gabrielle sits up and looks at bree)

**Gabrielle:** Socker covers...?

**Bree:** Yeah you kno like for powerpoints..

**Gabrielle:** bree honey I kno what they are...but im not really following you here ? ( wiping away tears)

**Bree:** No no, seriously ... i was sitting in my living room one day looking at the powerpoint... jus minding my own buisness and the iron was still plugged in , turned on you kno i jus stopped for a bit to watch a advertisement on the tv...

**Gabrielle: **Honey...still not with ya?

**Bree:** Im gettin there...anyways i started thinking what if... the baby was born and he was ya know crawling around and happended to touch that..he could be seriously hurt... (Gabrielle still looking confueses)

**Gabrielle:** So your saying i should start ironing... or that i should buy socket covers or not star ironing?

**Bree:** No look its jus a metaphore ... my point was something for me just clicked... at that moment i realised ... i was going to be a mom ... i realised how important it was what it meant...that will happen for you too... one day you will be ironing... and watching the socket jus like me and it jus hit you...!

**Gabrielle:** I dont iron!...( silence) Bree... i hope your right...i want the socket thing...i really do...

**Bree:** It will happen... sweeitie... i promise...and your not jus some alone pregnant woman either you have me... and susan anf lynette and its kinda wierd but i think Edie too! and we are all always here for you...that i can promise day or night...we love you...

**Gabrielle:**(starts to cry again) Bree your so nice to me... after all youve been through and your here for me... i appreciate it... really...

**Bree: **Dont mention it (looks at her watch) Oh hey listen are you going to be okay here by yourself...i can stay?

**Gabrielle: **No, no go its okay lynettes and everyones probably wondering where you are...

**Bree:** Are you sure?

**Gabrielle:** Go!... i need some time alone anyway... (hand gestures for her to leave) Go on... ill be fine... (bree Goes to leave ...) Hey Bree..Thanks

(Bree walks back and over to Gabrielle and gives her a hug, Bree walks towards the door and closes it)

(Gabby wipes her face with both her hands then ... goes over to pick up her bag from the floor)

_**: Gabrielle is at the supermarket, with a small basket reading a magazine as she walks the aisles :**_

(walking basket hung on her arm she reads from her magazine)

**Gabrielle:** Oooh nice shoes...Angelina...do you have them in a 6!

(Gabrielle still nwalking not watching what she is doin walks into a person)

**Gabrielle:** Ooh...oh im sorry...

**Lady:** Its fine ...really but you should watch where your going next time lady!

(lady walks away from Gabrielle who is suprised by the ladies comment as Gabrielle was pleasent to her)

**Gabrielle:** O..Hey lady listen if you saw shoes like this you wouldnt be looking where you were going either (looks at ladies scruffy shoes) or maybe _YOU_would! (yelling slightly)

( Gabrielle stop reading and put her magazine into the basket... she is stopped where she bumped into the lasy which jus happened to be the electrical section... and staring right at her at ...yep you guessed it socker covers)

**Gabrielle:** are you serious... (picks up a packet then puts it back) I cant do this not right now...im not ready...you hear me! (talking to her belly) (The baby kicks) Woah...what the hell was that...hey there take it easy! (Gabrielle little blank... stunned at her babies first kick...then again the baby kicks) Woah...again...okay okay we'll get the socket covers...(gabrielle grabs 6 packets from the shelf and piles them into her basket, as she put her hand on her stomach and smiles) Happy! (she smiles... and this time in long time its a real smile not a fake smile)

_**MARY ALICE: " Yes a child is indeed a blessing... aswell as teacher even those who do not want to learn can be pleasently surprised"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wisteria Lane - Day Time Next day!**

_**: Gabrielles bedroom: **_

_Gabrielle was lying in bed.. its wasnt like her to jus lay around but today she felt unwell and tired so she laid around twirling her hair jus for abit, until her mind and patience got the better of her...Gabrielle wasnt one jus to lay around...unwell or not!_

_**MARY ALICE:** **" Motherhood is much like a baking a cake. There are key ingredients that are required when making it. If we forget to add the milk the mixture does not stick, without the egg and flour the cake wont rise and the sugar adds all the sweetness... motherhood is much the same, Staminar, patients and love. My dear friend Gabrielle Solis had alot to learn to baking a cake...**_

**Gabrielle:** Oh g..o..d (she said moaning)

**Gabrielle:** (talking to stomach while stretching on the side of her bed) Okay look...i said i would try all this mommy stuff...but not today i dont have time to be sick and do this okay i have places to go people to see things to buy...okay so jus...jus..knock it off! (pause) (her stomach was going in circles as she went to stand but quickly sit again) okay look... jus let me go run a few errands and then you kno whatever you wana do ...and if you wanna make me sick then ...fine but jus as soon as i am done! (Gabrielle looked in the mirror)_:to self:_ WHAT they hell are you doing! talkin to yourself i must really be sick!...(her stomach turned even more as she got up from the bed and even tho she really was feeling too sick...Gabrielle never let a little upset stomach get in her way) GOD... (she run to the bathroom)

_**MARY ALICE: " Gabrielle sure did have staminar part...to this recipe...hopefully the rest would follow!**_

_Gabrielle had showered and ignored the fact she felt completley sick!...she was looking all fresh down stair making herself some quick breakfast when the phone rang_

**Gabrielle:** Hello..

**Gabrielle:** hey bree (she said as she went through the fridge and tucked into some raw sliced carrot)

**Bree:** Gabby...how are you...you dont sound well (pause) oh no are you sick?

**Gabrielle:** Nope...im fine..jus you kno..

**Bree:** Gabby...

**Gabrielle:** Bree im pregnant thats all ill be fine in ...oh...nine months (she said cheekily)

**Bree:** Oh honey it shouldn last that long...im glad tho

**Gabrielle:** Bout what?

**Bree:** you!...you seemed to have changed your tune...

**Gabrielle:** Hey im going to be a mommy... what did you tell me...it will jus click...

**Bree:** Oh honey!

**Gabrielle:** Hey calm yourself woman...im half way there...

**Bree:** sure thing...Mommy (says very pleased)

**Gabrielle:** Hey dont push it..!

**Bree:** Oh hey while i got you here im having a dinner party next week...youll come?

**Gabrielle:** Sure you havent had one of those 4 ages...sounds like fun

**Bree:** Great!

**Gabrielle:** Yea... it will be good to have a cooked meal...i can jus taste it its going to be good

**Bree: **Oh honey your not eating...

**Gabrielle:**(laughs a little) Oh honey no... jus you kno what kinda cook i am ... (bree laughs a little) yea! its not pretty...without Carlos here i jus eat out or order in!

**Bree:** (not amused...bree never order in!) No, no no... no more eating out 4 you...what if the baby doesnt like take out ...

**Gabrielle:** (laughs a little) yea well i dont think she is too happy about the thai food i had last night...

**Bree:** She?

**Gabrielle:** She, he it whatever!

**Bree:** no you said she...you kno dont you oh Gabby tell me... i wont tell i promise..

**Gabrielle:** No i dont kno... i swear to you Bree...shes like nthe size of ...something really small okay...who knows what it is

**Bree: **You said it again!...you kno! oh Gabby im so happy 4 u..!

**Gabrielle:** Bree!...i dont ...i mean it wouldnt be bad to have a girl tho...right?

**Bree:**(blissfully happy) Oh im so happy for you sweetie..

**Gabrielle:** Yea well dnt be blaming me when its a boy...bree i dont kno! anyways hey i gotta go while ... im still standing...talk soon okay..okay...bye

(hangs up)

_Gabrielle walks towards the door past the stairs and almost passes out...but she reaches for the stairs before she does. Gabrielle is white as a ghost a deffinate different from her usually bronzed self... somethings not right she can feel it... but she doesnt have the time and although she might not ever own up to it...she doesnt wanna kno. she gets up and walks out the door._

_Gabrielle is shopping talking on her phone..obviously to the prison...what has Carlos done?_

**Gabrielle:** well i cant come now...

**Man:** Mrs Sollis its better that you come now..

**Gabrielle:** I cant! Listen Carlos has got to learn...he can be beating up on people everytime things dont go his way...hes not a child

**Man:** Mrs Sollis you miss understood me...Carlos was the one beat up...

**Gabrielle:** what again! god how hard is it to make friends in prision! (she stops as the man speaks to her) No look im sorry jus tell him, tell him (she thinks about it) ill be there wheni can okay..if he can jsu stop cryin like a baby til then. (hangs up) Damn it Carlos!

_Gabrielle looks at her diary from her bag it has penciled in...Doctors appointment! She looks at it... and then closes it and puts it away._

_Sunddenly she gets a wave of sickness she feels terrbily sick worse than before... she makes it to the ladies room shts her self in a stall and slides down the wall until she is sitting on the ground..._

**Gabrielle: **Aww!...(she cries) Ahh www (she holds her stomach and bows her head to her knees) Please...Ahww..No...!

_She grabs her bag and reaches for her cell as she crouches again in pain...she dials bree.._

**Gabrielle: **Come'on Bree PICK UP! Ahhh..www..

_She searches her phone and stops at susan...she looks not wanting to call then pushes the call button.._

**Gabrielle: **(whispering ) please pick up, pick up!

**Susan:** Gabby hey!

**Gabrielle:** (fighting another wave of pain) Susan...ahww..

**Susan:** Gabby whats wrong...(long pause) Gabby are you okay where are you..Gabby?

**Gabrielle:** Ahhww.. Somethings wrong...i...i..(the phone goes dead)

_Gabrielle bows her head stuck for ideas as she throws her phone it was hard enough asking her friends for help let alone...anyone else she took a deep breathe and the pain weakened...until she was able to stand..._

**Gabrielle:** God what the hell is happening...

_She picks up her Phone and switches it on and walks to her car seemingly fine...the pain had gone, her tears are noticable as her make up has run slightly..._

**Susans house**

_On her Phone...Julie is sitting at the table with her...she is ringing Gabrielle_

**Susan: **Come'on Gabby pick up...where are you...?

**Julie:**( comforting her mom by rubbing her arm) Mom im sure she's fine ...try agian..

**Susan:**( as she rang again) Its ringing...pick up...(phone answers) Gabby? Hello?

**Gabrielle:** Hey!

**Susan:** Gabby thankgod

**Gabrielle: **(voice continued) Its Gabrielle cant come to the phone right now... probably shopping (laughs a little and cheekily) Leave your name and number and i will get back to you when i can thanks **:Beep Beep:**_ The connection is lost _

_:Cut to somewhere:_

_Gabrielles phone is lying on the side walk flashing... _

**Phone:** You have one new voice mail...recieve at 12.25pm...(flashing)

_Gabrielle is no where to be seen_

_**MARY ALICE: " Motherhood IS much like making a cake, there are key ingredients however the difference is a cake made with out the ingredients...isnt a cake its a distaster. But a mother minus some ingredients is still a work in progress...was all Gabrielles baking for nothing..? **_

**Note: **Heya!... I this is a little rough sorry about the spelling errors... i was rushing a bit..anyways... there will be more soon... hope you like it ... feedback good or bad...welcome! Megs Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Wisteria Lane - Daytime**

_**: Susans house, out the front: **_

_Susan was leaning against the pole holding her porch up while slouching on the steps out the front of her house..in on hand she had a phone the other rested on her stomach as if she was trying to settle and upset feeling, her face was blank yet told a story, she was worried._

**:Cut to Gabrielles Phone: **

_Gabrielles Phone lay on a cement floor ... lights flashing alternativley pink and purple..the small screen on the front read 5 msgs recieved and every few minutes the phone announced "you have New Voice mail recived at.." each time giving a different time coinsiding with the time the msg was recieved. suddenly everythink went quiet and all that could be heard was sirens ... Then out of nowhere came a person, a police officer... her reached down peered at the phone...gave a worried look over his shoulder then tucked the phone into his pocket._

_**MARY ALICE: "Yes it was true people often wondered jus how well they should know there neighbour, when was enough, enough and where was the line to be drawn... Susan wasnt one of these people...she always ment well..she wore her heart on her sleave and never had any lines...especially not for those who knew her best...so when susan was out of the loop about anythink she made it her buisness to find out on her own... this was a quality with a darkness...that would soon show its ugly head..."**_

**:Cut to Susans house: **

_Susan sat anxiously staring into space every so often hitting redial on her phone...then breaking her stare and looking over to Gabrielles house._

**Susan:** Oh Gabby where are you! (pause) come'on pick up!

_Lynette is outside with Tom trying to keep the boys in one spot ... when she peers over and Susan catches her eye, Bree to is out the front, she is watering her flowers when she to notices susan... both make there way over to their friend._

**Lynette:** Hey ...

**Bree:** Hey sweetie..

_Susan looks up... after taking the phone away from her ear the sounds of "beep, beep beep" echo... _

**Susan:** Oh hey...you guys

**Lynette:** Hey is everythink okay...you look a little upset...honey what is it

_Susan jus stares on as if she didnt hear a word of what lynette had jus said_

**Bree: **(sits next to Susan.. and touches her shoulder by way of comforting her friend) Sweetie... what happened did you and mike have a fight?

**Susan:** (snapping out of it) What...o--h...N.o..o, no (long pause) Gab--by... have either of you two heard from her?

**Lynette:** No why...

**Susan:** (breaks eyed contact and lowers her voice) Oh no!

**Bree: ** I spoke to her this morning... she was going shopping i think... you know Gabby...why

(silence)

**Susan:** I got a call from her jus before...she said something was wrong...

**Lynette:** What did she say was wrong...

**Susan: **I dont kno my phone went dead before she got a chance to tell me...

_Bree looks on with concern_

**Lynette:** Oh honey im sure shes fine..like bree said (Looks to Bree) you kno Gabby... she probably did a whole lot of shopping ...the--n saw a pair of shoes she liked and ...and you kno couldnt buy them cos she couldnt carry them or somethin...

**Susan:** Nope (shaking her head) she was ...i think she was crying.. i kno she likes shoes and she might even cry over a pair but ... i dunno lynette somethinks wrong..

**Bree:** Susan im sure..she was jus... (trying to think of somethink...she was honestly worried but didnt wana show it)

**Susan:** No Bree..! she was crying like she was in pain or somethin..

**Lynette:** Well...honey she would have called back...right...if it was somethin bad..?

**Susan:** thats the thing ive been trying to call her...it jus rings out...or diverts to msg bank...Guys Gabbys phone is like her shopping addiction...sh--e cant go a day with out it...why wouldnt she be answering...?

**Bree:** Im sure there is a logical explination ...she could jus be outta range or...or.. maybe she cant hear her phone...

**Lynette:** Yea maybe..she is visiting Carlos and you kno maybe its a new rule , you cant take cells in...i mean you cant bake cakes and stuff..(bree looks at her ).it could be that

**Susan:** (susan sighs) you kno you guys are right... im jus ...i freaked a little thats all... everythnk jus seems to stress me out right now...im sure Gabby is fine..

**Lynnette:** Thats right...shes fine ( the three exchange looks) Mike?

**Susan:** Am i that transparent?

**Lynette:** Yea!

**Bree:** (quickly cuts in) No, No sweetie its jus we kno you and mike have been havin problems...

_The three continue to discuss_

**:Cut to the location of Gabrielles phone:**

The officer who previously picked up Gabrielles Phone is talking with another officer...

**Officer#1:** Did you see what happened...?

**Officer#2:** Yea... not pretty ..do you think she'll be okay...?

**Officer#1:** Dont kno...doesnt look good...i heard the paremedics they had a hard time...said it was a job and half ..

**Officer#2:** Yea...well she looked fine when she came in... even smiled... she was almost cheerey...not like normally ...she had her hand rubbing her tummy as she signed in... should have picked it up...

**Officer#1:** Hey no! what could have you done...you didnt kno... she came in sat down ..then started breathing heavily and grabbing her stomach..mid conversation. .. i didnt even pick it up !

**Officer#2:** Yea i jus sorta feel bad for her you kno... shes probably not gonna make it...

**Officer#1:** yea i feel for the husband...i mean he obviously wanted it...

**Officer#2:** Yeah i think she was cheerey but uncomfortable... like she didnt wanna have to do it...so he must have made her...i jus didnt get the feel that she was that type of person you kno...oh well i better go get that report written up...

**Officer#1:** Yea ... ill be up in a minute (referring to the stairs they are standing at) guess i should go tell the husban the bad news..."Hey you remeber yor pretty wife...well hope you never forget cos...i dnt thnk youll be ssing her again..."

**Officer#2:** Eh..(as if to say tone it down...not funny)

**Officer#1:** sorry, sorry ..(goes to walk off) hey if im not up in 15 send in reinforcements hes got a tempor! (the pair say good bye as they go different ways)

_It becomes clear that the officers are guards at Carlos's prision..._

_Carlos is sittin at the visiting table with his head in his hand...there are other tables around one jus next to him... has the chair tipped over and two small spots of blood...he looks over then quickly burries his head in his hands..._

**Wisteria Lane: Later that day..**

**Lynettes house- downstairs playing poker**

_Susan, Edie Bree and Lynette all sit in almost perfect silence..._

**Edie: **hit me! (referring to poker game) (all three other women stare at her) What... What? ... why is it that the three of you always make me feel like im at a funeral..and not a very nice one , one thos cheapo didnt really like ya ones...huh (all still stare) wheres the pretty one...huh...least she livens you mourners up a bit..

_The television is on in the background suddenly a news piece catches susans, lynette and Bree's attention, Edie turns...only because its the most exciting thing she has seen since the poker game started.._

**Carlos's prisions is flashed all over the television**

**Televeision reporter: **The mayor has vowed to provide a substancial.. sum of money to our city prisions after under staffing the facilities resulted in the death of a 30 year old woman earlier today. The woman a vistitor to the prision was believed to be visting her husban when she became ill...due to a roit in another sector the woman did not recieve first aid or assistance in time and later died in hospital. Soon after the woman feel ill her husband became enraged at the lack of assistance and a fight broke out.. resulting in injury for 4 guards...Police have said the woman died of a drug overdose, it is believe she swallowed a bag of heroin due to under staffing sucessfully passed through the guards...the drug was intended for her husband. Police have said things went wrong when the bag spilt...leaking a deadly dose of heroin into the womans body...the family of have woman have refused to comment...

_All three women...look at each othe each one knowing what the other was thinkin when the news cast came on...Over by the small window that shows the outside street...Edie who quickly grew bored of the news cast is peering out...something has caught her eye..._

**Edie: **Well least she looks like she is having fun...

_All three break there concerntration_

**Bree:** Who are you talking about...?

_Bree goes oer to join Edie_

**Edie:** Princesse over there in her castle..

**Bree:** Gabby!

_The other two hear this and jump from there seats to got look..._

**Lynette:** Oh thankgod!

_Susan runs up stairs over to gabby's to greet her...the other two follow...Edie rolls her eyes and gives them a "Omg you are all so lame look"_

_Susan runs across the road to Gabby who is grabbing bags from the boot.._

**Susan:** Gabby, your okay!

**Gabrielle:** Yea im better than fine... i went to a shoe sale...

**Susan:** What do you mean...you called me...you were upset i --i though something had happened to you?

**Gabrielle:** Oh that...(knowing very well what had happened and why she called Susan, Gabrielle hid the reason) Yea i though i had left my cheque book at home...

**Susan:** Gabby i was worried you sounded upset

**Gabrielle: **Yea well you would be to ...if you saw shoes like this marked down to $200...

**Susan:** So you called cos you were upset about shoes..

**Gabrielle:** Sure...it was very emotional ( Gabby trying very hard to hide why she called susan)

**Susan:** So why didnt you answer your phone?

**Gabrielle: **Huh?

**Susan: **Your phone i left like a million msgs...didnt you get them..?

**Gabrielle: **Oh yea...i musta left my phone at the prision when i went to see Carlos ...yea there was a fight and some woman collapsed..i dnt kno..much jus they had to evacuate the visitor room.. so i left...i musta been in a hurry...i didnt even realise i had dropped it...

**Susan:** (interigating) I thought you were shopping...

**Gabrielle:** I was...then i went to see Carlos someone has to sign my cheques..what dont yo believe me...(Knowing very well she is kinda lying)

**Lynette: **(butts in) Jus so long as your okay...

**Bree:** That right honey...right susan..

**Susan:** Yea...(not convienced actually very convienced she was lying and very eagar to find out why!) (snapping out of it) Of course...so long as your okay (smiles like i kno your hiding something)

_**MARY ALICE:** **" It was true Susan did always mean well ... but the darkness and secretive nature in Gabrielle Sollis wasnt about to let her find out her secret...at any cost"**_

**NOTE: Heya! guys thanks for the reviews i decided to do a quick follow up now...as i was writting this making it up in my head it all flowed but im sorry if i lost yas a bit i was trying to be clever...but i didnt think it worked...anyways let me kno..MegsXxx**

**PS: Oh and jus to hopefully keep ya'll interested this is no where near the end...okay there is way more drama to come...this is nothing yet...Gabrielle is hiding something...what could it be? some tension between her and susan could be ahead... Susan thinks she knows whats going with Gabby but could she be way off and end up losing Gabby forever because of her suspision...and Gabrielles baby... will there be a twist will there be a baby..? i tried to intrigue you all ... haha im a lil crazy atm...enjoy! Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys! so sorry for the lack of updates been busy... this update is by far my worst i jus wanted to give yas a little bit of somethin...this is a short chapter no talkin and stuff jus ... scene setting stuff.. i intended to do more... but i have 5am start 2moro so i gotta go to bed...so yea like i said sorry ... the spelling is everywhere and the chapter is ... not that great... the next one will b better...promise...sweetdreams guys Xxx**

**Megs**

**Wisteria Lane - Daytime**

_**: Susans house...sitting at table: **_

_**MARYALICE: " Curiosty is the minds ball game, always keeping us on our toes. However this curse isnt always a friendly game of catch...As Susans Myers was about to find out..."**_

_Susan Myers was sitting at her round kitchen table spying through the gabs in her curtain over at the Solis house. She sat silent but by her expression and the intensness in her eyes you could tell she was far from a day dream state, those little wheels in her head were in over drive!_

_:CUT TO LYNETTE HOUSE:_

_Inside Lynettes house she was very much in fast mode she had the baby in one hand, rested in her arms, she supported a kitchen towel over her other shoulder and with a cookin utensil in her hand ... took to screamin up the stairs ... where not long after her 3 little boys came running, slidding down the banister ...yesit was morning.. in the scarvo house!_

_:CUT TO BREE'S HOUSE:_

_Bree was standin all prim an propper as she did at her sink finalising the finishing touches to her perfectly cleaned sink. she walked around her long kitchen table fixing pieces making them fall back into place as she hummed to herself... brees mood was most often defined by her organisation of her house and family... today wasa good day everythink was in order .. not too over do and not to under do ..jus perfect_

_:CUT TO GABRIELLES HOUSE:_

_Gabrielle was in the bathroom making herself all pretty... from afar she wa sthe cover girl for this months 'Cosmo' but upclose... she was shadowed by somethink darker... her glow was hidden by... a uncertainty that from the outside was almost unnoticable but close up starring right back at her from her own mirror was a girl in pain... a scared alone girl...a far cry from the girl she had been the day before.. she looked down at the sink and let out a sigh as she reverted to her "cosmos girl' appearance...she then gathered her things and headed out... putting on th biggestet smile hidding away her pain as she greeted her friends... who all stood in there own yards...accept for susan who was visible as she peered through her window.._

_:CUT TO SUSAN: _

_Susan smiled as she saw her friend from outside her window... secrectly thoughts flew in her head and she was satisfied by the thoughts in head.._

**Susan:** What are you hidding...hey... dont worry ill find out (susan said as she smiled at Gabrielle)

_**MARYALICE:** **At one time or another we have all been curious about one thing or another... curiosity is what feeds the minds of small children, when we grow older and somewhat wiser that curious nature turns and can make or break our relationships whether it be work or personal related... but as Susan was about to find if we let our curisity get the better of us.. we become fearless of what we may find ... and when we find it ... its not always what we expected.. the question is, when we finally feed that curious urge ... are we able to salvage what we have lost along the way or have we already come to far?... Susan was about to find out in the not so distant future.**_

**Okay i kno i said this before... but there is more to come... Gabrielle is dealing with somethin (possibly to do with her baby)... somethin happened that she doesnt want anyone to kno but these things have a way of finding there way to the surface... a blast from her past comes back... and this person knows things that gabrielle doesnt want anyone to find out...but there is a price she may have to pay...come clean to save someone she cares abouts life...**

**i hope im not going too off track with ma story please let me kno...kk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya guys! added a new chapter im trying not to get lost in it by going off topic but hey...anyways enjoy - Xxx**

**Megs**

**Wisteria Lane - Daytime**

_**: Susans house: **_

_**MARY ALICE: "It was a bright sunny day on Wisteria lane, the sun was shinning bright the flowers were perfectly spread and the grass was sparkling as the sun hit the tips of the bright green grass" **_

_**:Susan sits on her porch seemingly enjoying the sun: **_

_**MARY ALICE: " ... the day was too perfect but still Susan Myers couldnt help but wonder whether the grass was really greener on the other side... of the solis house that is.."**_

_**:Susan starred intrigingly at the Solis house, that was until she was distracted by her daughter Julie and her friend:**_

**Susan: (gettin up from her sitting position)** Hey Sweetheart how was school..

**Julie:** U-h.. yea good...****Ma you remember Ash...from school..(points to a Short blonde girl with bright blue eyes)

**Asha:** Hi misses Myers! (the girl flashes her smile that lights up her face)

**Susan: **Of course, how are you Asha...?

**Asha:** Fine thankyou (susans mouth moves as if she is about to say somethink but before she gets the chance Juile grabs her friend and drags her inside) (off side) Nice seeing you again...misses myers!

**Susan:** (girls have disappeared upstairs, says softly(pause) You...to (as she goes inside still with her eye on closely on the solis house)

:**Cut to Gabrielle who is standing in her living room, on the phone to Carlos:**

**Gabrielle:** Carlos... look ..no im sorry ...i cant..(pause)...i jus cant... what'doya mean...jus im busy okay... jus because you call every five seconds doesn mean i can come running ya kno... (waits as carlos replys we dont hear but his answer is clearly doesnt understand why she cant come ) You dont needa keep tabs on me okay...(pause) No you dont...look what am i gna do... huh..run off to the circus and become one of those girls who wear all the sequins and hangs from the bar thingy.and flip in the air and do tricks...Look honey i have a doctors appointment okay..and i get tired okay..ill come tomorro...i promise okay? (doesnt wait 4 reply) Okay honey love you (makes kiss kiss sounds with her lips)bye!

**Gabrielle:** Sigh!... (knocks her purse off the side table and her ultra sound pix falls out, she bends to pick it up getting caught in a moment... the pic is dated to the previous day) ( Gabby snaps outta it with sad eyes and quickly picks up the photo and other bits and pieces shoving them into her bag...)

**:Phone rings:**

**Gabrielle: **Ya, hello

**Susan:** Gabby hi!... listen the poker game...lynette sent the boys on a play date so..

**Gabrielle:** Oh...its cancelled?

**Susan:** No no, jus Tom is having some friends over to watch the big game so were moving it to my house...

**Gabrielle:** Oh okay then...ill be over in jus a minute...

**Susan:** Im glad...see u soon!

:**Cut to Susans kitchen the four ladies and Edie are sitting around the table: **

**Bree:** So whos got the baby then...?

**Lynette:** She's with Tom, yea since the boys are out ... she's like the angel child... no boys to influence her..

**Bree:** Poor Penny stuck with all those boys...all the time

**Lynette: **Nah... shes stronger for it... Anyways Tom is going to bring her over at half time...

**Edie:** You guys are great parents... that poor child is subjected...to a whole lota gambling and drunken men...not to mention those...little brats of yours...

**Lynette:** Hey gotta learn some time she's gettin and early start ... and my children are brats... so sorry edie but your words dont hurt me... now if u hada said they are bad mannered little brats then i woulda slapped that royal flush (referring to cards) outta your hand ... they know there pleases and thankyou...most of the time! (The other three laugh)

**Bree: ** Drink anyone..? (she gestures as she gets up to get herself a drink...)

**Lynette:** Nope im gd to go for now..

**Susan:** ya...(giving edie sort of the evil eye...as if she is gesturing 4 her to do somethin.)...thanks bree im good to.

**Gabrielle:** I'll have a soda..thanks!

**Edie:** Ill...(bree walks off to get hers and Gabrielles drinks) nevermind..! (reolls her eyes at susan) so ah...Gabrielle... hows your husban ..? still in jail?

(susan rests her head in her hand...)

**Susan:** Edie...

**Edie: ** What!

(looks to Edie as with her expression she says nice going...sarcastic expression!) (she then quickly turns and smiles at Gabrielle)

**Gabrielle: **Its okay... and yea he is still in jail... thanks Edie!

**Edie:** Oh well that must be good for you... no need to have to sneak around with that little boy huh? (john)

(susan face looks like OMG! she did not jus say that)

**Gabrielle:** Excuse me!

**Edie:** You know that teenage boy...john something... use to do you garden... (pause) ...im jus sayin it would make thngs a little easier 4 the two of you..

**Gabrielle:** Not that that is any of ur buisness...!

**Edie: ** Well ... wen you flaunt it... not so secretively.. what do you expect princess...anyways ... hey im all for it i say good for you...

**Lynette:** Edie... Jus play cards okay...

**Gabrielle:** Yea you kno what i might leave...

**Bree:** What no...oh gabby stay...

**Edie:** Dont leave on my account (throws out her cards and sits back in her chair)

**Gabrielle:** Whatever Edie...( at this point she is standing up and looks at edie but quickly turns)

**Edie:** Hey... im sorry if i offended you...even if it is the truth...and besides...i only said what little (extends her arm to susans shoulder with a big smile) Susie told me to say!

(Lynette and bree sighs ...)

**Gabrielle:** What!...(everyone is quiet) Susan...

**Edie:** (she sips Gabrielles soda) Its true...

**Susan:** Edie... shut up okay...

**Edie:** What... you told me to find out if Gabrielle was still having an affair with that kid ... thats what you said... (susan makes facials as is to say stop talking) What? you did!...you said...

**Susan:** (throws her hands up cutting in on edie mid sentence) Okay okay...thanks Edie...

**Gabrielle:** So you did... you think im having an affair...still...is that what you think?

**Susan:** Gabby of course not... (pause) so your not right?

**Gabrielle: **(sighs) (walks to leave)

**Susan:**(susan jumps up) Hey Gabby wait...no! come back GABBY!

**Gabrielle:** What What!... ( she says firmly)

**Susan:** Its not like... it sounds okay... i was jus worried about you...and..

**Gabrielle: **What... so you get Edie(points to) to do your dirty work!

**Susan:** no i didnt want you to find out...i-i

**Gabrielle:** Oh well okay...

**Susan:** Gabby... fine you kno what im sorry...okay...

**Gabrielle:** No im sorry ... cos you kno its not like i havent had an afair before right so like its only logical that i would do it again...its fine...(sarcastic)

**Susan:** Really? (clicks hat it is sarcasim she shakes it off) No Gabby... its jus... what going on with you...?

**Gabrielle: ** You wana kno what going on with me...My husband is in jail... im pregnant and all alone ... okay...

**Bree:** Your not alone you kno that!

**Gabrielle:** No i i cant do this with you guys right now... Susan i trusted you... i cant do this right now...

**Susan:** Gabby you can trust me im sorry about what i did but your not alone im here for you...

**Lynette:** Yea were here for you sweetie...

**Edie: **God...i thought she was cheating...im lost as to what the hell is going on here...it sounds as if you dying...(to Gabrielle) she looks fine to me..

**Gabrielle:** (all ignore edie) i kno you are...i do...its jus... im jus its like im at kid at home with ma parents... im so confused...

**Bree:** Sweetie... its okay were all confuesed...(says very cheery)

**Lynette:** Yeah Gabby lotsa stuff has happened this year... its been a big year...

**Gabrielle: **Yea... im jus gonna go and ... (to bree) im fine okay jus these damn hormones...cya guys

(all look on as she leaves) (susan walks her out)

**Susan:** Gabby i really am sorry...

**Gabrielle: **Sure.

**Susan:** No Gabby i am...hey listen maybe you should go on a little break mayb go stay with your parents 4 a bit...im sure they would love to hear from you

**Gabrielle:** Thanks susan but no thanks...

**Susan:** No it could be good give you some time to figure things out...

**Gabrielle:** Susan my parents are no Carol and mike Brady okay.. i left home at 15 i haven spoken to them since... and i dont intend to...ever! okay... look i kno you mean well but jus dont okay... my hormones are on overdrive and i may say somethin ill regret later.. okay

**Susan:** Yea sure..no i understand... im sorry about your parents...

**Gabrielle:** Hey cant choose your parent right..but you can choose not to live with them...(gabrielle walks across to her house)

:CUT TO GABBY'S HOUSE:

(her house is mildly dark... as the curtains are draw with a slight opening)

(Gabrielle throws her bag towards the stairs and begins to cry... as she slides down the front door until she is in a sitting position)

**Gabrielle:**(to tummy) Please ... be okay...(she closes her eyes as tears run down her face)

:CUT TO HER SIDE TABLE NEAR STAIRS:

(There are two msgs on her answering machine... and beside he machine there is a book date diary its opened to the present week two days are circled ... todays date is one and it says " results" the other date reads "hospital-tests 11.15")

:CUT TO SUSANS HOUSE:

(Julie and her friend Asha come down stairs)

(susan looks over and she catches a glimpse of Gabby in her home throught the gap in the curtains, She is standing peering out the gap for a moment her eyes lock with Susan... then Susan see's julie and asha and for jus a moment she locks with Ashas eyes...there is a certain familar presence there)

**Julie:** Mom were going to get a dvd okay...

**Susan:** Okay honey..

**Julie:** Oh hey Ma is it okay if Asha Stays over tonight?

**Susan:** Sure...as long as its okay with your parents..

**Asha:** Yea they dont care where i am as long as im not annoying them

**Susan:** Oh Asha im sure that not true...

**Asha:** Yea..it is but its okay...Hey cant choose your parent right..but you can choose not to live with them...

(susan has a flash of dejavu..?)

**Susan: **...Uh yea ...okay girls have a good time...

(susan goes back to the window and peersover to the solis house)

_**MARY ALICE: " So maybe the grass really was greener in the other side or maybe jus everyone has a different shade of green"**_

**WE SEE...**

**LYNETTE:**

(standing with penny on her hip at a front door she knocks as she rocks the baby to settle her. The door opens and her 3 boys come running out ... there faces and clothes are all messed but she catches them with open arms...)

**BREE:**

( Bree is setting the table for dinner... she walks over to the dinning room cabnent to grab some nice plates on her way she passes a picture of rex...she stop picks it up and smiles. Danielle come down stairs and Bree puts the photo down and walks with her arm around her daughter to the table...Danielle (we dont hear this but..) she says something funny and the pair sit down both laughing..)

**SUSAN:**

( Susan, Julie and Asha are all cosy on the lounge watching "now and then" Julie points to the tv and Susan gasps then throws pop corn at her and then at Ash they all start throwing popcorn and running around the coffee table)

**GABRIELL:**

(Gabby is all cosy and rugged up in a big old arm chair in the corner of her room...she is looking at a picture of her baby and she sheds a tear... she holds its close then she shows a small smile as she picks up the phone and calls the number which she has on a piece of paper...above the number has written "_Carlos"_she waits for it to ring then she smiles slightly as she talks...)

_**MARY ALICE: "Maybe in life we are like garderners for our friends and family...when there grass fades we fix it and when it sprouts weeds we... fix **them**.."**_

NOTE: Enjoy... let me kno what ya'll think... good or bad...more to come soon promise


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, still working onthis piece but jus wanted to show ya's see what ya thnk... hope ya like it...**

**Wisteria Lane - Nighttime**

_**: Susans house: **_

_**It was a steaming hot night on Wisteria lane, the heat made it hard to sleep so almost everyone one was wide awake. Over at Lynettes she sat in Pennys room nursing her hot sweaty baby back to sleep, lynette took one look at those hot little cheeks and knew that it was goingn to be along night. In the next roomover... the boys were wide awake also... Tom crept in to check on them. As he entered the boys closed there eyes tight and tried to hide thier happy smiles from their father... as soon as Tom left the boys opened their eyes jumped from their beds and started squirting each other with water guns they had hiden in their beds..**_

_**Bree didnt like the heat...at all she sat at her kitchen table eating ice cubes... her hair was messed and tangled at the front because of the heat which had caused her to sweat. she layed her arm long on the tabled and her head rested on her arm. Danielle was perched infront of the fridge wih bothe the fridge and freezer doors open to cool her...**_

_**Susan, julie and Asha... were lying across the lounge room and kitchen, where they had dragged their mattresses... down from up stairs... Susan tosses and turned... making it hotter... while the girls Julie lyed on half on her bed with her legs from the knee down rested on the couch as she sucked on an red ice block. Asha... laid on her matress with her legs folled up with one leg crossed and rested on the other... she swayed slightly with one hand holding a green ice block and the other twirling her hair.**_

_**At Gabrielles house it was quiet not a stir it was darkened downstairs. Upstairs in her bedroom... there was a night light on next to her side table on the side table was two pieces of paper... one was a fact sheet , it had a spill on it but there was a collection of informations and facts about anaemia still ledgible on it. The other piece of paper a photo of her baby... under the photo it had written... SGB (small-for-dates-baby) "Solis".**_

_**Gabrielle was wide awake rearranging her house... a side to gabrielle that wasn often seem was in full force. in one hand she held a catalouge... full of baby furnitue ... the other was rested on her hip... she stood in a room with a chair and a book case and pointed out things... as if she were setting up a room...(babies room :) ) she seemed unphased by the heat ...she was content...**_

_**:Gabrielles house, babies room, she has the phone in one hand:**_

_**MARY ALICE: "The summer brought many things... the heat was one of them! When i was alive i never enjoyed the heat along with my four friends... now a year later maybe things had changed maybe the heat had melted... the ice... from Gabrielle solis heart?**_

**Gabreille:** humming (dialing a number on the phone)

**Bree:** Hello...(sort of whinning)

**Gabrielle: **Bree! your up...

**Bree:** Gabby... yea im up... whats wrong ?

**Gabrielle:** Its late you should be in bed not answering your phone...

**Bree:** Gabrielle... you rang me what did ya want me to do.. listen to the phone ring?

**Gabrielle: **Well ...no..i..

**Bree:** Sorry...its hot and im tired... i didnt mean to be grumpy...

**Gabrielle:** No . no its okay...so anyway... i was wondering... do u preffer carpet or polished floor...?

**Bree:** WHat...?

**Gabrielle:** Carpet or polished floor come on bree you kno this stuff ..

**Bree: **Ah... polished floor i guess... why..?

**Gabrielle:** Well i wa...s(takes a bit to say this) i was... jus ya kno figurring out some ideas for a... nusery

**Bree:** Gabby...im so happy! so it clicked huh..?

**Gabrielle: **(silent) so polished?

**Bree:** Yea maybe a bunny mat or something ...

**Gabrielle:** Bunny mat got it!.. okay...

**Bree:**chuckles

**Gabrielle:** WHAT!...Bree...

**Bree:** (Laughs a little) Oh no honey its nothing ... its jus cute... thats all...

**Gabrielle:** Yea yea...well if u can manage to keep cuteness outta this i could do with a hand over here ... say tomorro?

**Bree:** Of course... ! cuteness gone... id love to help...

**Gabrielle: ** Thanks i could use the help..

**Bree:** So tell me ... you okay about yesterday you kno susan was only...(gets cut off)

**Gabrielle:** I kno i kno she means well and hey... its not like i havent cheated on my husband before

**Bree:** Gabby..

**Gabrielle:** No its okay... i overreacted... i haven been feeling well lately so... ive been snappy

**Bree:** Is everythink okay honey?

**Gabrielle:** ya...(she sits in a rocking chair) no... i had an appointment last week i though something was wrong ...ya kno i had pains an stuff ... but its okay...im fine now..

**Bree:** Oh Gabby...what was it

**Gabrielle:** The doctor says i have anaemia... its not serious im fine...

**Bree:** And the baby? (concerned)

**Gabrielle:** The baby too.. the doctors says the baby is a bit too small but everythinks fine now...

**Bree:** Oh sweetie why didnt you say anythink?

**Gabrielle;** I didnt kno what was going on... i dnt wana bother you guys with my things...

**Bree:** Its not bother

**Gabrielle:** Im fine now okay... really anyways ... im getting some more ideas so... i better i go

**Bree:** Okay...sweetie (yawns)

**Gabrielle:** Go get some sleep (hangs up)

:CUT TO SUSANS LIVING ROOM:

(susan is sleeping out on a chair on the porch, Julie and Asha are wide awake talking sucking on thier ice block while lying around the floor)

**Julie:** Am not!

**Asha:** You so are..

**Julie: ** Im so not!...am i...is it that obvious?

**Asha:** Its completley obvious...only too me tho he doesnt kno your madly in love with him ...and planning your wedding everytime u speak to him (giggles)

**Julie:** (throws pillow) Shut up! Billys nice...he nice right

**Asha:** Yea, yea hes nice okay... what do i care as long as im bridesmaid in the wedding im happy! (the girls play fight with pillows)

**Julie:** (after long pause from the playful fight) So... you ever think about what your weddings gonna b like?

**Asha:** (Laughs)Billy and Julie sittin in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N (CUTS OF)(Julie hits her playfully)

**Asha:** Okay okay...(shielding herself from julie) ya wen i get married im going to have pink as my theme colour...six bridesmaids... flowers will be pink littlies...(turns to julie) there really hard to get ya kno...!... how about you what are _you_ and Billy gonna have?

**Julie:** (the pair exchange looks) Well im happy with simple... nice dress ... lilac for my one bridesmaid (grabs Ashas hand acknowledging that she will be the bridesmaid) and then white flowers...any i dont care...and purple ribbons... and then ya kno jus a small reception maybe at home or somethin... nice and simple..

**Asha:** Not me i want big... all big buffet, waiters you name it!

**Julie:**(laughs) Oh and how are you gonna pay for it...?

**Asha:** Well we both kno ma parents wont chip in right...! maybe ...i dunno my sister...or mayb ill jus marry some really rich guy!

**Julie:** (they become serious) It must be hard ...living withyour parents...

**Asha:** (silent) yah...it never use to be so bad...like when i was little ... i was the baby... i mean my dad he use to pick on my brother sister but never me...i wasnt ever scared or nothing...

**Julie:** So what do u thnk happened...why are they so mean now?

**Asha:** I dont kno... when my brother died everythink jus fell apart from there... my sister.. she lost it he- my dad- started to take it out on her...like he use to with Theo, sometimes he'd hit her so much she would have to stay home from school so no one would kno...she got so sick of it one day i woke up and she was gone... she always use to say she would leave she use to tell me she would come back for me...

**Julie:** And...

**Asha:** She hasnt as yet...but hey ya never kno...

**Julie:** ... must suck ... you can stay here as long as you like...my mom doesnt care...

**Asha: ** I wish my parent were like your mum... i dnt think ive ever had a converstaion with my dad that hasnt endedin tears... or bruises!

**Julie:** Im sorry Ash... i dnt kno what to say... its not right that he can do that

**Asha:** Hey its okay... its not ...but... i can deal with it... i can leave 4 good soon...

**Julie:** Where would you go... you should jus live here.!

**Asha:** Hm...yea ur mom would love that...hey jules dont worry... i think i can come outta this relativley normal..thats . . if i get out..

**Julie:** I wish we could tell my mom so they couldnt hurt you no more...(Asha looks at julie) i know...we cant... but dont you wish...jus sometimes...

**Asha:** Ya i wish...but hey listen (she sits up) a few years ago i heard that my sister ... was happily married...and rich in some big old house.. some people from my street said they saw her.. jus wait when i am old enough to move out for good... that could be me some day...

**Julie:** Yea well i hope you do end up happy... but hey u dont gotta b rich jus take a look at my mums friend across the road she is rich married has everythink she could ever want... but shes not happy... she had an affair with the gardener and then her husban went to jail... now she's having a baby that sge doesnt want... jus promise youll get the happy part first...then jus let the rest follow..okay...

**Asha:** Yes MOM!... Hey as long as were still friends ill be happy... and i guess it wouldn be all bad to ya kno get a little of Gabrielles luck either huh...ya kno as long as im happy...

**Julie:** Gabrielle?

**Asha:** yah...thats my sister... Gabrielle

(julie quickly sits up)

**Julie:** Oh boy' she looks jus like you right blonde hair blue eyes..?

**Asha:** Hmm..no... i was the outcast looked nothing like Theo or Gabrielle...they both have dark hair and eyes and tanned skin not like me all pale n stuff..we were all short tho...

**Julie:** Oh boy!...

_**MARY ALICE:** **"It was true the ice had thorn... but was it about to freeze once more...?"**_

TO BE CONTINUED...i see some stairs in the near future... hint hint


End file.
